The Game Show
by Katty124
Summary: The Game Show (it's title pending) is a fic about well, a game show. Twenty contestants, every week someone gets voted off.
1. Chapter 1

**Alright, here we go. The inspiration to write a gameshow fic was from Owen96 and kinalima (for Mario TDI) . They are awesome at writing them. Also, this fic won't be as dark and weird as Quality T.V. This is just for fun, and to experiment with the characters. I am an extremely boring person, so most of the characters will be main characters. So let's get this party started: **

D.K. walks onto the stage. "Welcome" he says. "To the first ever... Mario Party-show thingy..." The crowd starts cheering.

"Yeah" he says. "We're still working on the name"

The crowd laughs uncomfortably.

"Anyways... would you guys like to meet our 20 contestants?"

The crowd screams yes.

"Okay... our first contestant has a bit of a *laugh* _dry_ wit... please welcome, Dry bones!"

Dry bones walks on the stage and throws his head in the air. The audience stops cheering. He catches it and they resume.

"Next, she's _like_ totally awesome... please welcome... Goombella"

"I'm just, like, glad to be here" the Goomba girl says, and bounces her hair which is up in a ponytail.

"Yeah... okay, anyways, next, this girl has been kidnapping since she was young... please welcome Wendy"

The only female koopaling walks out with a scowl on her face.

"Yeah, yeah...whatever" she says.

"Sheesh. Anyways... the next contestant is as sweet as a peach... please welcome... Princess Peach"

Princess Peach walks out onto the floor and does a twirl.  
"Hi everyone" she says. "I'm happy to be here."

"And the next one she's really _out of this world_ please welcome, Princess Rosalina."

Rosalina floats out onto the floor.

"Hi" she says serenely. Then she floats over to the others.

"Okay, and now we have Daisy..." he trails off.

"HI EVERYONE" Daisy yells. "HOW ARE YOU TODAY?"

"Jeez, Daisy, not everyone wants to hear your voice" D.K. says. "Anyways, next we have the main character... Mario"

Mario walks out and then jumps in place.

"It's a me-a"

"Yeah, yeah, whatever... anyways, next we have the best side kick ever... Luigi"

Luigi walks out and does a weird somersault thing.

"Luigi time" he says.

"And next we have one of the shyest contestants on here... Shy Guy!"

Shy guy hurries out from backstage. He nods at the audience. Then he scurries to the others.

"Now, we have the meanest man alive. Well, technically he's not a man, but... anyways, here we have Bowser"

Bowser stomps out. He blows fireballs at the audience. He winks at Peach. She shrinks back.

"Yeah... okay next we have a real trooper, or _troopa _I guess you could say... please welcome Koopa Troopa"

Koopa walks out. As soon as he sees the audience he hides in his shell. D.K. kicks him to the others.

"Next, he's kind of a creep, but at least he's not fat... here we have Waluigi"  
Waluigi walks out.

"Hahhhhh" He breathes. All of the contestants grimace.

"Yeah... anyways, next we have a creep that _is _ fat. Please welcome Wario."

Wario walks out, his entire body reeking of garlic. Everyone plugs their nose.

"Whew, this is a lot of people" D.K. says. "Next we have someone who will give you a real fright." He jumps at the audience "BOO" The audience shrinks back. "Yeah, it's boo" Boo floats out.

"Hello" he whispers.

"And now we have Toad and Toadette."

They run out holding hands.

"Hi, I'm Toad" Toad says.

"And I'm Toadette" Toadette says.

"Yes... you certainly are." Says D.K. "Alright, now we have someone that Peach will not be happy to see. Please welcome Pauline."

"Noo" Peach yells.

"Get over it" D.K. says.

Pauline walks out and winks at Mario. She scowls at Peach.

"Hi guys" she says.

"And now we have Yoshi"

Yoshi walks out and sticks out his tongue.

"Yoshi" he says.

"And now we have Birdo. No one knows what gender it is, but we'll assume it's a she"

Birdo walks out.

"Screw all of you" She says.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed" D.K. whispers.

"And now, last, but definitely not least. My son, Diddy Kong"

Diddy Kong walks out and the audience starts clapping. D.K. is clapping most of all, though.

"Alright guys. I'm going to draw two names and those will be team 'Captains'." D.K. says.

He reaches into the hat and pulls out the first name.

"Oh no" he says. "It's Wendy"

Wendy rolls her eyes and stands next to him.

"And now we have, oh great, Boo"

Boo floats next to him.

"Okay guys, choose your teams wisely.

Wendy looks around before her gaze falls on Goombella.

"That one" she says. Goombella squeals and runs up and hugs Wendy. Wendy pushes her off.

"I'll take Mario" says Boo.

"Alright, fine, then I'll take Luigi" Wendy says.

"Peach"

"Daisy"  
"Rosalina"

"Bowser"

"Shyguy"

"Toad"

"Toadette"

"Yoshi"

"Pauline"

"Diddy Kong"

"Dry Bones"

"Koopa"

"Only Three left, Boo" D.K. cuts in.

"Waluigi"

"Wario"

"Do I _have_ to take Birdo?" Boo asks.

"Shut up" Birdo says and walks over to his team.

Boo puts his head in his hands.

"Alright. Wendy's team, that means Wendy, Luigi, Goombella, Daisy, Bowser, Toad, Yoshi, Diddy Kong, Koopa, and Wario, you guys will be Team Piranha. And the rest of you, that means Boo, Mario, Peach, Rosalina, Shy Guy, Toadette, Pauline, Dry Bones, Waluigi and Birdo will be team Chain Chomp. Okay"

The teams cheer for themselves.

"Anyways here's how it works. There will be a reward challenge, and then there will be a real challenge. The reward challenge will usually grant immunity. After the real challenge, whichever team loses has to vote off one of it's own members. Also the viewers (that means the reviewers) will get to vote too. So, go and get your beauty sleep because tomorrow the challenges begin."

**So yeah... anyways, review a challenge if you want to suggest one! Also next time there will be elimination so you can review who you want to get voted off. Thanks!**


	2. Trivia Challenge!

"Welcome back to… Super Mario Game Show… or whatever you wanna call it", D.K. says into a microphone. "Today, it is the first week of challenges"

The crowd cheers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," D.K. says again. "Anyways, please welcome Team Piranha!"

All of team Piranha comes out, but when Diddy Kong comes out, D.K. freaks out.

"Goooo Diddy Kong!," D.K. Screams.

"And now, please welcome team Chain Chomp"

All of that team comes out, cheering and laughing.

"Okay, teams, are you ready for the reward challenge?" D.K. asks.

The teams scream yes.

"Alright, well here it is. A race"

The teams get less excited.

"A race around Mushroom Kingdom!"

The teams shrug.

"Oh, okay, whatever… anyways, here are your maps."

The members of each team take a map, each with a racing line on them. The course takes them through coconut mall, up D.K. mountain, and into Wario's gold mine. Then, they finish back at the stage.

"Alright… on your mark. Get set. GO!," D.K. yells. The teams rush off.

Wendy shoves members of both teams aside and heads towards coconut mall.

Luigi runs, while doing somersaults and tries to catch up to Wendy.

In third, Mario runs, and jumps.

Boo floats along, almost at Mario's pace.

Peach runs along, holding the hem of her dress up.

Daisy skips along. tripping over everything in her way.

Yoshi sprints, and tries to run faster, but ends up just walking.

Bowser blows fireballs at people ahead of him.

Diddy Kong swings on trees to get ahead of people.

Goombella sort of dances along.

Koopa hides in his shell, and allows other players to kick him along the course.

Rosalina also floats, but a little higher than Boo.

Shyguy tries his best not to bump into anyone while he is running.

Pauline sprints trying to catch up to Mario.

Drybones throws his head ahead of the competition.

Toad and Toadette skip along, holding hands.

Waluigi uses his way too long legs to sprint faster than most of the competitors.

Wario can't even keep up with Yoshi.

And in last place is Birdo, walking along and scowling at everything "she" passes.

The teams run the course, all passing each other slowly, until two people appear on top of the hill overlooking the stage.

Peach and Pauline.

Pauline shoves Peach aside and runs to the stage first.

"Alright," D.K. says. "We have a winner. Pauline wins immunity."  
Pauline cheers, Peach rubs her arm where Pauline shoved her.

When all the others come back, D.K. announces the elimination challenge.

"It will be… A trivia contest!"

Mario smiles.

"But, some of you may not know all of these things, so listen up!," D.K. yells.

The teams are arranged in single file lines.

"Okay, first people are Boo and Wendy!"

Boo and Wendy step up to two buzzers.

"Alright, the theme for today's first question in this trivia challenge is… Mario Party DS!"

Boo and Wendy groan.

"So the first question. In the minigame… Dress to success, what do you do?"

Mario stares at them, thinking the question easy. Boo and Wendy have no idea because they weren't invited to Mario's Parties, or whatever D.K. said.

Boo hits the button.

"Yes?"

"Um, you have to dress?"

"Sort of… judges?" A dinging sound goes off.

"We'll take it!," D.K. says. "But the real correct answer was that you had to choose the character's costume that matched the character's face. But whatever… good job!"

Luigi and Mario step up to the buzzers

"Alright," D.K. Says. "Next question: Do you remember when you got kidnapped, and Princess Peach had to save you? Well, this next question is about that… what were her four "vibes" that she could use as a sort of superpower?"

Mario slams the button.

"Joy, Rage, Gloom, Calm" Mario says.

"Wow, how did you know that?," D.K. asks.

"She never lets me forget that time" Mario says, shrugging.

Peach and Goombella step up.

After a lot of questions, the score is 9 to 11, in the Chain Chomps' favor. They are safe, and Wendy's team is up for elimination.

D.K. steps onto the stage.

"Alright," he says. "Time to announce who is leaving."

A screen drops behind him, showing the names of Team Piranha, one by one they all light up until there is only one left. Wendy.

"Oo" D.K. says. "Better luck next time, if there is a next time."

Wendy drops through the floor.

"Why was she eliminated?," He asks Goombella.

"Well, I, like, voted for her, because she, like, is mean to us, like all the time, like even during the first, like, week. So I, like, needed a break from her."

" Well, there you have it. Alright, that's all for today… see you next time!," D.K. says, as they all exit.

**Hello! The idea for this challenge was from Random Person (who needs to get an account on here!) but anyways, thanks for the idea! I didn't include all of the questions because I didn't want to use them all up, I'm hoping to do another trivia thingy. So, as always Review any future challenges, and who you want to get voted off. (BTW sorry that I didn't vote off Birdo, but I was just too tired of Wendy) Yup, and also if you liked Quality T.V. be sure to check out Channel Surfing, (I'm not trying to promo myself, but people have been asking me if I'm still doing Quality T.V.)**


End file.
